dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Gavro
(EN) Yasuhiro Mamiya (JP) |gender = Male |age = Unspecified |hair color = Brown |eye color = Purple |dinosaur = Gigas, others |attribute = Fire (3), Earth (1), Lightning (4), Water (1), Wind (1) |family = N/A }}Gavro/Gabbro (Gunenco) is one of the Spectral Space Pirates, the main antagonists of Mesozoic Meltdown, and the first to be seen. He is voiced by Frank Frankson in the English dub. Character Design Gavro is a humnoid alien of unspecified species and planet with red skin, short and spiky brown hair, and pointed ears. Physically, he is large and muscular (particularly in the upper body). Whether biological or artificial, he has a pair of retractable pale red bat-like wings on his back. He wears a dark bluish outfit with long sleeves but short pant legs, with boots and thick gloves over his already giant hands. He wears his summoning device strapped onto his chest by four straps like a racer's seat belt. Name (see Trivia) Personality Gavro is big and tough. He is shown to have a sort of rivalry with Foolscap this is proven in the third episode of Mesiszoic Meltdown where he claims that he and Foolscap fought for a while before he crushed Foolscap. He has been shown to be rather dim-witted and was the only Space Pirate not to retrieve a Cosmos Stone. He has fat fists good for punching, as he once knocked down a large barn-like building with one punch. Because of his lack of intelligence, he is also very impatient, relentless, and short-tempered, thus never tends to hesitate to threaten a person if they don't quickly succeed to finish a simple task. Anime Gavro first appears in Alien Parent Trap, teleporting away Max's house with the D-Team's parents inside to capture Dr. and Mrs. Ancient. Dr. Taylor's failed against him attack makes him think humans greet each other by fighting, and uses his Torvosaurus to force them to help the Spectral Space Pirates in finding the Cosmos Stones. Ancient Rome Arc In episode 2, he forces the villagers of Trachia to tell him were Sophia went, who has the Yellow Cosmos Stone. When the Roman army tries to attack him, he summons his Torvosaurus to "say hello for him", using Magma Blaster to scare the soldiers into a retreat. After finding Sophia, he uses Torvosaurus again to battle Chomp and Ace, nearly defeating them with Magma Blaster, but it eventually loses to Thunder Storm Bazooka. Having lost his cards, Gavro flees. He is then seen on the Space Pirate Ship in episode 4 where Spectre blames him and Foolscap for not retrieving the Cosmos Stone. He and Foolscap then received new dinosaur cards for later. Caribbean Arc In episode 6, he uses his Edmontonia to search for the Blue Cosmos Stone, but he was digging in the wrong spot and so recalled it. After meeting with the Caribbean pirates, he is left by the others to assist them. He later uses Edmontonia along with his Diceratops to battle Ace and Terry, but after Terry defeats Edmontonia with Ultimate Fire, he recalls Diceratops and flees only with him after snatching half of the treasure map to the Cosmos Stone, joining with his new ally, the pirate Blackbeard. In the next episode, he summons Diceratops to fight what he thinks is a monster, but it turns out to just be a large rock in the mist. Later, he uses Diceratops to battle Paris on a beach, but loses it after it's defeated by her Ultimate Leaf. However, Gavro catches Jim after Zoe slaps him away for trying to kiss her, bringing the boy as a prisoner for Blackbeard. Ancient China Arc Gavro uses an Achelousaurus in episode 12 when he kidnaps "Sanzo Hoshi" (who was actually Dr. Z in disguise) to chant open the giant rock keeping them from the Cosmos Stone. It fights and nearly beats Spiny, but is recalled as Gavro leaves. Later, when Gavro is looking for the real Sanzo Hoshi, Achelousaurus battles Chomp using Attack Burst, but is defeated by Ultimate Thunder; for a change, Gavro reclaims its card, though it's never seen again. He then returns to the ship, worried the others will make fun of him for being beaten and losing the monk. He quickly reappears in the next episode where he grabs Sanzo Hoshi and flies him up the mountain. He and other Space Pirates force the monk to move the giant rock, which he seemingly causes to happen through Tank's interference. They encounter Tank in the cave, so he summons a Carcharodontosaurus, which attacks but gets bulldozed by Tank, currently with a surge of power from the Purple Cosmos Stone. Carcharodontosaurus manages to turn the tables before getting defeated by Ultimate Earth, Gavro losing its card and fleeing, as Foolscap had already snatched the Cosmos Stone. Ancient Japan Arc In episode 16, he follows Hanzo to the White Cosmos Stone in the cave where it was hidden, using a Baryonyx to attack Ace with Aqua Whip, but after it gets defeated by Chomp's Thunder Driver and the Shogun escapes, he flees. In the next episode, he uses a Pentaceratops, but is knocked away by Paris when he tries cornering Zoe and the Shogun. His dinosaur again gets defeated by Chomp's Thunder Driver. Ancient Persia Arc Gavro goes to the treasure cave of the 40 Thieves in episode 18 where the Red Cosmos Stone is, but finds the door shut. When Afrovenator can't break it open, he stops off at China to fetch another chanting monk, but by the time he gets back, the door had been opened by the D-Team, making him think the monk worked instantly, letting him flee and find his own way back to China. Inside, Gavro uses Afrovenator to attack the Alpha Gang, defeating Spiny with Tornado Toss. Searching the cave room by room for the Cosmos Stone, he finds and has Afrovenator battle Ace, but Gavro gets knocked away by Genie into a stalagmite that cause the cave to start collapsing and Afrovenator is defeated by Hurricane Beat. He's trapped by the cave-in, but his dense head protects him from the rocks and he eventually gets out. Renaissance Paris Arc Seth completes a new, more powerful version of Spectral Armor in episode 23 and gives a dinosaur equipped with it to Gavro to test it. Gavro joins Richelieu to search for the Green Cosmos Stone the Chateau du Duke Dumas, using an Anchiceratops to battle Spiny. When Chomp is summoned, he brings out his new altered Tyrannosaurus, Gigas, quickly defeating Spiny with Spectral Lancer. He battles the D-Team's dinos, Anchiceratops losing to Thunder Driver but Gigas standing unstoppable. After he discovers the presumed Cosmos Stone to be just an ordinary artifact, however, he recalls Gigas mid-attack and leaves. In episode 25, he and Sheer leave Foolscap tied up in the rope bridge and head for Vasasi Castle and the Cosmos Stone. He uses Gigas again to battle the Alpha Gang; Terry is recalled for another battle, and Gigas holds back a dual strike from Ultimate Water and Ultimate Earth, defeating Tank with Spectral Lancer. Chomp and Ace join the fight, but Foolscap arrives with Richelieu, refusing to help Gavro in return for earlier, making the two start fighting and distracting him from the battle. Gigas is overpowered by the combined strike of Ultimate Thunder, Wind, and Water, and pet-sized Tank tackle-bounces both of their heads. Gavro flees with Gigas' card when a Cosmos Stone-berserk Paris tries to attack everyone. He and the other Pirates later try to reclaim the Cosmos Stone in a sneak attack but fail when Jonathan beams the D-Team and Alpha Gang back aboard the Backlander. Finale Arc In episode 26, he ambushes the D-Team with Gigas in the Jurassic Period after Seth steals the Red and Green Cosmos Stones from them, using Magma Blaster and accidentally setting a huge forest fire, all parties fleeing. He and the others attack a Stone Age village in episodes 27 and 28 to get the Black Cosmos Stone in a volcano, facing the D-Team but retreating when Brontikens accidentally triggers the volcano to erupt. Following Seth's double-cross and theft of all the Cosmos Stones, he and the other Pirates attack, but Cryolophosaurus freezes their dinosaurs with Blizzard Smash. In episode 29, they surprise attack the D-Team and Alpha Gang, Gigas beating Chomp with Spectral Lancer. Merging the Cosmos Stones, their dinosaurs are surged with dark power from the Dark Pterosaur, and in the finale, the Pirates are turned into giant all-powerful images. He summons Gigas to battle the D-Team and Alpha Gang, but after Maximus and Armatus are defeated, Gigas and Terry defeat each other with Spectral Lancer and Ultimate Fire, Gavro likely finally losing Gigas. Gavro and the others lose their power when the Dark Pterosaur and Cosmos Stones are destroyed. His Achelousaurus is likely also freed along with the rest of the dinosaurs left on the Space Pirate Ship. At the end, he is last seen in a capsule with the other Space Pirates floating aimlessly through space as Spectre sings to everyone's annoyance. Relationships Gavro is not on particularly good terms with anyone, being seen as an enemy by his enemies and typically as dim-witted by his allies; like his fellow Space Pirates, he shows no overt loyalty to or respect for them, but fearful subservience to Spectre. He has the standard Space Pirate attitude of leaving behind defeated dinosaurs as not worth the trouble of reclaiming, although he retrieved Achelousaurus and held onto Gigas for a time. Seth Gavro is rarely seen interacting with Seth throughout the series. In the third-to-last episode, however, when Spectre ordered them to attack Seth, he revealed he hated Seth all this time, even calling Seth a "pretty boy". Dinosaurs *Torvosaurus (lost) *Edmontonia (lost) *Diceratops (lost) *Achelousaurus (probably lost in the finale) *Carcharodontosaurus (lost) *Baryonyx (lost) *Pentaceratops (lost) *Afrovenator (lost) *Anchiceratops (lost) *Gigas (probably lost) Statistics TCG Stats *Name: Gabbro *Team: Spectral Space Pirates *Card Code: DKDS-078/100, DKTA-076/100, SAS-070/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From (DKDS): Ep. 51 anime scene *Image From (DKTA): Ep. 65 anime scene *Image From (SAS): Ep. 67 anime scene *Effects: :(DKDS) Your opponent discards 1 random card. Search your deck for a Move or a Scissors or Paper Spectral Armor Dinosaur and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. :(DKTA) Search your deck for a Paper or Rock Spectral Armor Dinosaur and a Paper or Rock Super Move and put them into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) :(SAS) Choose a "Gigas" or a Move from your deck or your discard pile and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. You can include "Gigas" in your deck only if you are using this Character. 076.jpg|Gavro TCG card (DKTA) 070-100-gabbro.jpg|Gavro TCG card (SAS) (French) Trivia *Gavro is the only Space Pirate not to summon a dinosaur through a Move Card. *His dinosaurs are evenly split between herbivores and carnivores, unlike either of the other two Space Pirates. Interesting to note, all but one of his herbivorous dinosaurs is a Lightning Dinosaur. *He is the only Space Pirate who uses some dinosaurs without a Move Card (Diceratops, Carcharodontosaurus, Pentaceratops, and Anchiceratops), most being Lightning, continuing on the tradition of "no" dinosaurs but Chomp using a Lightning Move. *He summoned at least one dinosaur of each of the six main Elements except for Grass. *Gavro summoned the most returning dinosaurs out of all of the Space Pirates with 4 (Carcharodontosaurus, Baryonyx, Pentaceratops, and Anchiceratops; Foolscap only summoned 2 with Megalosaurus and Ankylosaurus; and Sheer summoned 3 with Megaraptor, Mapusaurus, and Deinonychus). *Like the other Space Pirates, he proceeds to take the role of "enemy of the episode" with a new dinosaur in one or two of the four episodes of each major story arc of the season. *The TCG spells his name "Gabbro", though it is heard pronounced alternately as "Gavro" and "Gabbro" in the anime. It's possible his name is based on the of the same name. His dinosaur, Gigas, has the Rock Sign, and Gavro himself is red, also like the Rock Sign (and has giant fists, the Rock Sign's icon). A similar pattern exists with the other two Space Pirates. **Gavro is, however, the only one whose color/sign do not match the "primary" sign (signified by the strongest and main dinosaurs) of his dinosaur's Attribute. In both the arcade and TCG, strong and main Fire Dinosaurs are typically of the Paper sign; Foolscap fits with arcade and TCG Earth Dinosaurs having the "primary" sign Paper, and Sheer with arcade Lightning Dinosaurs having "primary" Scissors (though Rock in the TCG). Gallery Zanjark Gunenco card.jpg|Gavro arcade card Gavro Summon.png|Gavro summoning Torvosaurus Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG